Construction members used in commercial/industrial applications typically include a plurality of wood framing members, such as wood joists, spaced at predetermined intervals and supported by wood support members, such as wood trusses. Metal hanger devices are used to connect the wood framing members to the support members, such that the framing members are oriented perpendicular to the major axes of the support members.